This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electric dry shavers and more particularly to auxiliary hair trimmer units and protective guard means therefor.
Auxiliary trimmer units for electric dry shavers are well-known. The latter type units usually include a stationary outer cutter and a movable inner cutter. The trimmer unit is provided with a flat elongated leading cutting edge and is usually positioned adjacent the main cutter head and is utilized to trim the sideburns and moustache of the user. It is usual practice in use of these trimmer units to provide means for operating the movable cutter directly from the drive means for the main cutter head. In some shavers the trimmer unit is adapted for movement into and out of operative arrangement with the drive means. In other electric shavers the drive means operates the trimmer unit at the same time the main cutter head is operated. It is sometimes desirable in the latter units therefore to provide protective guard members for the trimmer device when the main cutter head is in operation or to protect the trimmer when the shaver is not being used.
Further in certain electric shavers utilizing trimmers additional means are often associated with the main cutter head to feed hair bristles thereto. In the latter type shaver the main cutter unit includes a thin metallic arcuate foil having a plurality of openings for feeding hair bristles to a movable inner cutter in the main cutter head. In view of the arcuate shape of the foil member problems are at times encountered in combing and feeding long hairs into the hair reception openings. Additional structure has been provided in these shavers such as comb devices or various slot arrangements to comb these long hairs into the cutter head assembly.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel cutter head and trimmer assembly for an electric dry shaver.
Another object is to provide a novel guard assembly for a hair trimmer unit.
Another object is to provide a novel trimmer unit and guard assembly therefor wherein the trimmer unit functions both as a trimmer device and as a hair bristle feeding and long hair shearing device for the main cutter head.
A still further object is to provide a compact hair trimmer unit and guard assembly comprised of a minimum number of parts which do not require increased area of operation within the shaver casing.